


El último merodeador

by Belladona_Black_Swann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #hppridemonth | wolfstars_'s Harry Potter Pride Month, Angst, Angst and Feels, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Drabble Collection, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, The Marauder's Map, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladona_Black_Swann/pseuds/Belladona_Black_Swann
Summary: James y Peter murieron y Sirius Black los traicionó. Después de casi veinte años, el Mapa de los Merodeadores vuelve a las manos de su legítimo propietario y último merodeador, Remus Lupin. Remus lo ha confiscado de las manos del hijo de James Potter, y se dispone a guardarlo para no desenterrar secretos demasiado dolorosos... pero Harry ha dicho que ha visto el nombre de Peter en el mapa; y si Peter está vivo, todo puede cambiar.Remus se dispone a comprobarlo, cuando tiene una idea. Porque nada le gustaría más a Remus Lupin que bromear con sus amigos una vez más.***Parte de una serie de drabbles sobre Remus Lupin en Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban.***Wolfstar, angst.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble es parte de una serie sobre Remus Lupin durante Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Wolfstar y mucho, MUCHO angst.  
> El profesor Lupin ha confiscado el mapa de las manos de Harry (y de las de Snape, claro).

La negra noche envolvía el castillo milenario y vestigios de la luna llena de abril teñían las nubes de un tono grisáceo oscuro.

Remus Lupin sostenía el pergamino ajado entre las manos llenas de pequeñas cicatrices, fruto de sus propias uñas justo antes de convertirse en garras mortales. Se sentó en su escritorio y miró el pergamino de nuevo, aún sin creer que hubiera vuelto a sus manos después de casi veinte años.

La visión del hijo de James, tan parecido a su padre, las gafas redondas y el pelo negro en todas direcciones, con el pergamino en la mano y la capa de invisibilidad en la otra había sido desconcertante al principio, demasiado dolorosa después. Ver a Harry Potter era muchas veces como ver a su amigo, y Remus sabía separarlos a ambos pero a veces la imagen de James era tan clara en el rostro de su primogénito que el corazón de Remus se saltaba un latido.

Remus sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer con el pergamino que le había confiscado a Harry para que se abriese; no en vano se había pasado horas, días, semanas, meses, recorriendo el castillo para dibujar con minuciosidad todas sus idiosincrasias, desde el armario de las escobas del conserje hasta el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. A veces de día, paseando casualmente, a veces de noche bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James. Casi siempre junto a sus tres amigos, a veces solo y algunas otras veces acompañado únicamente de Sirius, aprovechando para realizar otras actividades nocturnas. Perro y lobo merodeando por el castillo, gamberro y prefecto aullando bajo la luna.

Pero ahora no era cuestión de desenterrar recuerdos que tan cuidadosamente habían sido sepultados, porque Remus tenía en sus manos el Mapa de los Merodeadores.

Remus se consideraba a sí mismo como el último Merodeador, dada la muerte de Cornamenta y Colagusano y la traición de Canuto, que automáticamente le revocaba su estatus de Merodeador, claro. Por tanto, el mapa había vuelto a su legítimo propietario. O quizás el mapa debía pasar por línea paterna a alguien que estudiase en Hogwarts y era ahora en realidad de Harry. Pero en cualquier caso, pensó Remus mientras intentaba en vano controlar los nervios, el mapa estaba allí. En sus manos. No había nadie que fuera a interrumpirle cuando lo abriese de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a verlo.

En una sola noche, Remus había visto resucitar recuerdos que sabía que debían seguir enterrados: la capa, el mapa y el nombre de su amigo Peter. Los interrogantes se acumulaban en su mente y le nublaban el pensamiento, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo había llegado el mapa a manos de Harry? ¿Cómo había logrado Harry descifrar cómo se abría? Y en ese momento otro recuerdo, _cuarto año, diciembre, habitación común pasada la medianoche, tormenta en los terrenos de Hogwarts, noche de luna nueva,_ cuando Sirius dijo que el mapa debía estar sellado pero que debía dar pistas a quien fuera digno de usarlo. James asintiendo vigorosamente, ilusionado ante el reto de encontrar el hechizo perfecto, apostillando que el mapa debería abrirse solamente para un auténtico gamberro y que debería dar orientaciones sobre la frase que había que pronunciar. Así es como debería haberlo abierto Harry, con las pistas que el mapa debía haberle dado. Aunque Remus siempre había pensado que Harry tenía más alma de Lily que de gamberro.

Mientras Remus recordaba cómo Peter había hallado la fórmula perfecta (ni muy pedante ni muy mundana, _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ ), la pregunta que llevaba rondándole la cabeza con más urgencia se hizo nítida de repente: ¿Cómo podía ser que el mapa mostrara el nombre de Peter Pettigrew?

Remus John Lupin, prefecto, profesor precoz, con su capacidad analítica superior a la de cualquier mago normal, apartó sus sentimientos de la mente y analizó las posibilidades. Primero, que Harry se lo hubiera imaginado. Segundo, que el mapa mintiese. Tercero, que Peter Pettigrew estuviera vivo. Lo cual significaba…

La voz de Sirius en su cabeza ladró: _¡el mapa nunca miente!_

Hacía tiempo que Remus había apartado esa voz de la cabeza. Doce años, precisamente. Porque Remus sabía ejercer mucho autocontrol. Llevaba doce años ejerciéndolo, todo el autocontrol del que cierto hombre con forma ocasional de perro carecía; siempre explosivo, siempre persiguiendo su último impulso, actuando a capricho. Las fotografías de Azkaban así lo demostraban, con los ojos grises al otro lado de la locura, la cara pálida a punto de salirse de los bordes de los periódicos.

 _Pero si Peter está vivo, todo puede cambiar,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Autocontrol, Remus.

Prudencia.

Remus se dispuso a jurar solemnemente que sus intenciones no eran buenas porque el mapa nunca mentía y él tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, cuando una idea suicida, más propia de Sirius que suya, se instaló en su cabeza sin intención de irse a ningún lado.

Autocontrol, se repitió a sí mismo.

No había aguantado doce años sin Peter, Lily, James y Sirius sin dominar sus emociones. Tenía que averiguar si el nombre de Peter estaba en el mapa o no. Y luego tendría que hacer algo con esa información; ir a buscarlo, quizás. Avisar a Dumbledore, probablemente. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y se dispuso a jurar solemnemente…

...pero algo, alguien, una voz más perruna que lobuna pronunció en su lugar:

-Revela tus secretos.

El murmullo para descifrar el mapa era el erróneo, como Remus bien sabía, y con una sonrisa cálida observó el resultado que había deseado obtener. Sostuvo el pergamino de forma correcta y en su cabecera, en letra escarlata, la tinta empezó a borbotear.

_Los señores Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta advierten al señor Lunático…_

Remus pasó los dedos por las caligrafías de sus tres amigos de la adolescencia, aún sonriendo, el corazón latiéndole en el pecho a velocidad de vértigo.

_… que se ha convertido en la antítesis de lo que debe ser un Merodeador, un gamberro, un bromista, un rompedor de reglas… a saber, **en un profesor.**_

Remus dejó escapar una débil risa que sonó más como un quejido tenue. Sonrió y empezó a leer.

_El señor Colagusano no puede dejar de observar que el señor Lupin se ha repeinado como si su vida dependiera de ello, como haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar formalidad. Y eso es totalmente inaceptable._

Peter, pequeño y complaciente Peter. Capaz de estarse horas escondido con unos prismáticos para espiar los movimientos de quidditch de Slytherin y chivárselos a James y a Sirius. Peter, malísimo en Transformaciones, pasable en Encantamientos, genial en Herbología. Peter, que siempre sabía cuándo escabullirse a Honeydukes para traerle chocolate, cuándo tener una palabra amable y cuándo callar. Peter, constante, trabajador, segundón tierno, amigo en el que confiar. Remus se pasó la mano por el pelo, plagado de canas prematuras, intentando despeinárselo.

-Tienes razón, Colagusano.

_El señor Cornamenta se ha dado cuenta de que para mayor afrenta, el señor Lunático lleva coderas en la túnica, que se parece alarmantemente a la del profesor Binns, y urge al señor Lunático a que ofrezca una explicación a su aparente deseo de mimetizarse con el resto del claustro académico._

El nudo en la garganta de Remus empezó a doler físicamente porque la caligrafía de James Potter era muy parecida a la de su hijo, tanto que le pareció estar corrigiendo uno de sus exámenes y a la vez estar ayudando a su amigo con una redacción de Historia de la Magia. James era lealtad inquebrantable, era corazón puro, era un chulo y un canallita. James, que se pavoneaba de todo y le hubiese encantado fardar de haber sido un animago ilegal pero que en siete años no soltó prenda, porque por encima de todo, por encima del orgullo, de la popularidad y de la vanidad, estaban sus amigos. James Potter era, simple y llanamente, el mejor amigo que uno podía imaginar.

-Perdóname, Cornamenta- musitó Remus, atesorando la caligrafía de su amigo en el corazón.

Remus no supo porqué pedía perdón exactamente; quizá por no haber estado a la altura de categoría de amigo del alma (porque James y Remus eran mejores amigos pero no eran como James y Sirius, dos caras de una misma persona, hermanos de sangre, el dúo cómico que hacía reír a Madame Rosmerta y enternecía hasta a la mismísima Minerva McGonagall). Quizá si Remus no hubiese sido tan torpe en el quidditch, tan resabido con los deberes y sobre todo tan desconfiado, James lo hubiera hecho Guardián de los Secretos y ahora su amigo estaría recibiendo cartas de Harry contándole, entre avergonzado y orgulloso, que su tío Remus había hecho que Snape apareciera vestido con la ropa Augusta Longbotton en clase.

Remus tuvo que coger aire varias veces para ver la última inscripción. Las manos le temblaban ligera pero perceptiblemente, agarrándose al mapa como a un salvavidas, cuando al fin leyó:

_El señor Canuto no se deja engañar por la apariencia del señor Lunático y afirma que, en su interior, el señor Lunático sigue siendo un enquenque, un afleñique, un narigudo y un marica._

No había habido fuerza humana o divina capaz de contener a Sirius Black en la prisión de los magos. Siglos de magia corrían por las venas del primogénito de la muy noble y antigua casa de los Black. Cuando su furia estallaba, Remus lo había visto hacer romper cosas sin necesidad de varita, incendiar objetos con una mirada, lanzar maleficios silenciosos con un chasquido de dedos. Y la misma energía que usaba para hacer magia sin varita la empleaba con él, capaz de dejarle la garganta reseca con solo una mirada, de hacerle renegar de cualquier moralidad con media sonrisa perruna.

Sirius había intentado huir de su familia toda su vida, e incluso hubo un tiempo en que Remus pensó que lo había conseguido, que había cruzado al lado de la magia blanca. Pero aparentemente su parte oscura había aflorado irremediablemente doce años antes, arrastrándole al lado oscuro con promesas de poder, quitándole la racionalidad, haciéndole condenar a su mejor amigo a la muerte. El lado oscuro de Sirius Black era como la cara oculta de la luna, invisible pero presente y parte del todo, ambas partes inconcebibles la una sin la otra. James y Lily habían muerto por su culpa, pero Remus también había muerto un poco sin llegar a morir realmente, tan sólo existiendo en una carcasa en la cual antes habitaban promesas que ahora sabía que eran mentira.

Leyó las burlas de Sirius con su voz, aterciopelada, grave, suave como la seda, y se acordó de las innumerables veces en las que Sirius se había metido con él, medio en broma medio en serio, _eres un flojeras, Lunático,_ con una colleja burlona en la nuca, _el prefectito Lupin, trayéndolas a todas locas y él sin enterarse,_ sonrisa provocadora con ese gesto altivo en la barbilla que lo volvía loco, _desgarbado, torpe, pelo pajizo, orejas de soplillo,_ insultos entre beso y beso, murmullos en el aula vacía de transformaciones durante las noches de luna nueva.

Su relación, o lo que fuera que habían tenido desde la adolescencia hasta los veintiún años, quizá había sido auténtica entre los muros del castillo, una travesura adolescente más, otra manera de rebelarse y escandalizar a su madre; sin embargo, cuando crecieron y se enfrentaron al mundo real, una fuerza superior a todo lo bueno, a la lealtad de James, a la bondad de Lily y al amor de Remus, se adueñó de Sirius Black y lo hizo renegar, mentir, traicionar y matar.

Remus ya no hacía esfuerzo por secarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y caían en el pergamino, que las absorbía como si fuera a dárselas a sus amigos. Su sonrisa bajo el llanto quedo era amplia y sincera; digna de recuerdo para conjurar un Patronus.

Volvió a apuntar al pergamino con la varita y repitió: Revela tus secretos. Nuevas letras lo inundaron, para deleite de Remus y con ellas, los recuerdos volvían a merodear por la mente del cansado profesor, detalles nimios y estúpidos que lo hacían sonreír tanto como cuando cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor por primera vez, y le encogían el estómago como cuando tomó el expreso de Hogwarts en dirección a Londres en verano del séptimo año, camino a la adultez, diciendo adiós a su hogar. Sus amigos, después de doce años, volvían a bromear con él.

***

Despuntaba el alba. Cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que había estado horas con el mapa en las manos, el cielo era ya de color rosa pálido, y los primeros rayos de sol bañarían los muros del castillo pronto. Los elfos ya preparaban el desayuno, los jóvenes estudiantes se vestían y empezaban el día. Por la ventana, Remus vio a Hagrid salir de su cabaña, desperezarse y aspirar el aire fresco de la mañana.

Remus se despidió de sus amigos, apuntó con la varita al mapa y juró solemnemente, en voz baja y quebrada, que:

-Mis intenciones no son buenas.

Finalmente, el mapa se abrió ante él en su verdadera forma. Pero por más que buscó, Remus no encontró el nombre de su amigo Peter. Buscó por todos los recovecos del castillo hasta que al final, dándose por vencido, supo que había sido una ilusión. Un hechizo como el que le había permitido hablar con sus amigos aquella noche, pese a que nunca iban a volver con él. Una ilusión que le hizo pensar, por un momento, que los merodeadores habían vuelto al castillo de Hogwarts, sólo por una noche, y que Sirius Black, el asesino mortífago, seguía siendo simplemente Canuto.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol de media mañana calentaba la superficie del lago, los terrenos de Hogwarts, el castillo milenario, y se reflejaba en el lago azul. Cuando Remus Lupin cruzó el umbral del castillo y dejó atrás las pesadas puertas de hierro, supo que no iba a poder volver a poner un pie allí. Que esa vez sí se iba para siempre.

Se iba porque la noche anterior había estado a punto de matar a tres alumnos del colegio, uno de ellos siendo el hijo de James.

Se iba porque era mejor huir que ser expulsado, porque mientras él se marchaba veía una cantidad anormal de lechuzas entrando por la ventana del despacho del Director; las cartas de los airados padres ya iban llegando y era hora de partir de aquél trabajo que había sido demasiado bueno para alguien como él.

Remus llevaba meses despidiéndose del castillo, prácticamente desde que regresó en el expreso de Hogwarts. Era un experto en despedirse anticipadamente de cualquier cosa buena que le pasara para que el dolor de perderla no fuera tan intenso.

Su baúl pesaba objetivamente, pero era muy ligero si se tenía en cuenta que contenía todas las pertenencias de su propietario. Remus lo hizo levitar tras él y cruzó la puerta de entrada. Se estaba despidiendo en su interior, porque aunque uno se engañe a sí mismo, despedirse duele, cuando la figura de Minerva McGonagall lo sobresaltó.

-Profesor Lupin- dijo con voz severa. Las cejas finas se arqueaban, las aletas de la nariz vibraban peligrosamente. 

El peso que sentía Remus en el estómago se intensificó, porque lo último que necesitaba era la desaprobación de una de sus figuras maternas.

-Profesora McGon--

-¿A dónde cree que va con eso, Profesor Lupin?- dijo, señalando el baúl que levitaba a sus espaldas.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Ya no soy profesor- puntualizó.

- _ Profesor Lupin _ \- insistió McGonagall levantando la voz-. Si cree que puede abandonar el colegio sin ser visto por nadie, me parece que no me conoce lo suficiente. Y en referencia a su condición, que sepa que todo el claustro está con usted y que no habrá fuerza humana o divina que lo aparte de este puesto si usted desea quedarse.

Remus no se molestó en remarcar lo obvio, que no todo el claustro estaba con él, en especial cierto profesor de Pociones. Como había comprobado a la hora del desayuno, su antiguo compañero de curso no se había tomado demasiado bien la libertad de Sirius, y había dejado escapar su condición de hombre lobo en la mesa de Slytherin. Gritos, dedos acusadores, lechuzas que salieron disparadas a casa de sus padres, probablemente, y al ministerio de Magia y al Profeta, quizás. 

La sonrisa amarga y pueril de Severus Snape mientras lo condenaba al ostracismo se le quedó grabada a fuego para toda la vida, pero eso ahora le daba bastante igual. Y la verdad es que ahora mismo, había otra cosa más importante todo aquello, más importante que la perspectiva de tener que dejar su trabajo soñado o de lidiar con el hecho de que el mundo mágico ya conocía su condición de licántropo.

-Sirius Black es inocente, Profesora McGonagall- dijo Remus-. Voy a ir a buscarlo.

Las cejas de la jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor se arquearon de tal manera que formaron un arco casi perfecto sobre la nariz aguileña. Remus estuvo a punto de sonreír al haberla dejado sin palabras por primera vez desde que la conocía, pero se contuvo y le concedió unos segundos para que recobrara la compostura.

-No sea ridículo, Profesor Lupin- dijo al fin McGonagall-. No deje perder su puesto de profesor por una tontería - le posó una mano en el hombro y esa muestra de amabilidad repentina hizo que Remus acallara sus intentos de explicarse-. Todos querríamos que…

-Profesora, es cierto. Deje que le... Sirius Black…

-Remus- dijo McGonagall en tono suave pero firme. Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de pila; siempre había sido señor Lupin primero, y Profesor Lupin después. El contacto en el brazo se hizo más firme-. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado elegía a los más débiles de carácter y les prometía lo que quisieran si así conseguía más seguidores. El señor Black quizá mostraba una fachada noble y valerosa, pero fue el más débil de todos. El Sirius Black que usted y yo conocíamos ya se ha ido. Piense que murió, si quiere. Una víctima más en aquella guerra. Yo a veces lo hago- la subdirectora cogió aire para recobrar la compostura-. Y ahora, volvamos al castillo, Profesor. El desayuno debe estar a punto de comenzar ya. 

La mano de McGonagall descansaba como una losa sobre su hombro y Remus supo que no podría explicarle que había permitido que sus amigos se convirtieran en animagos ilegales, que él sabía que Sirius sabía transformarse en perro pero ocultó el secreto durante todos esos años, que pese a que era un preso juzgado y condenado, siguió sin revelar que sabía cómo había escapado de Azkaban y cómo podía entrar en el castillo. No podía, después de aquella muestra de afecto de su profesora preferida, revelarle su debilidad de carácter.

-Pregúntele a Dumbledore, profesora. Le digo que es cierto -se deshizo con gentileza de la mano de McGonagall-. Es hora de que me vaya. Me gustaría evitar cruzarme con los demás profesores y alumnos, a ser posible.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Dumbledore sabe de su estúpida teoría? Profesor Lupin- dijo McGonagall. Parecía triunfante al haber encontrado un argumento con el que rebatir a Remus-. Dumbledore era el jefe del Wizengamot cuando el Sirius Black fue condenado. Nunca hubiera permitido que un hombre inocente fuera enviado a Azkaban. 

La mirada de Remus tomó a Minerva McGonagall por sorpresa, pues la mujer pudo divisar la sombra del lobo tras los ojos cansados, rodeados por ojeras, de su antiguo alumno preferido.

Remus se iba por muchas razones. Pero la principal de todas era que no podía trabajar para Dumbledore nunca más. La confianza en el hombre que lo había salvado de sí mismo se había roto para siempre al saber que permitió que bajo las órdenes de Bartemius Crouch, Sirius Black fuera condenado a Azkaban sin juicio. Poco importó que Sirius exhibiera argumentos perfectamente razonados primero, y súplicas después. Sirius Black fue juzgado en cinco minutos a puerta cerrada, con treinta dementores como público. Sirius pidió clemencia, se ofreció a volcar todos sus recuerdos en un Pensadero y a beber veritaserum; nada sirvió cuando Lord Voldemort había desaparecido y la comunidad mágica estaba demasiado ocupada lamiéndose sus heridas y celebrando el fin de la guerra como para ponerse a hacer preguntas sobre quién era mortífago de verdad y quién no.

Los recuerdos lo transportaron hasta doce años atrás, en el funeral de Lily y James. Remus exigió ver a Dumbledore pero éste solo le concedió una breve conversación a los pies de la tumba de sus amigos; Sirius Black era culpable. Traidor sin lugar a dudas. Dumbledore no se molestó en indagar más, y Remus lo creyó. Había pasado doce años llorando a Peter Pettigrew y odiando al hombre a quien había amado desde la adolescencia.

Y ahora, tenía que ir con él.

-Hable con Dumbledore- repitió Remus. La expresión de Minerva McGonagall era severa, pero derrotada al darse cuenta de que no podría convencerlo, y a Remus le faltaban las palabras para condensar lo que había significado para él haber trabajado con una bruja de semejante talento, una bruja a la que había admirado desde que toda su vida.

McGonagall lo soltó al fin y se retiró unos pasos para poder verlo bien por última vez, para ver cómo aquel muchacho asustado y enfermizo de once años se había convertido en un hombre.

-Hogwarts siempre estará abierta para las personas que la necesiten, señor Lupin.

-Pero como ahora sabe, yo no soy persona del todo, Profesora- dijo Remus, ya intentar fingir ser lo que no era.

-Ha sido usted el mejor profesor de defensa de las Artes oscuras que este colegio ha visto jamás. 

El nudo en la garganta de Remus apenas lo dejó hablar.

-Bueno, con todos mis respetos, tengo entendido que mi predecesor fue Gilderoy Lockhart, así que…

Los finos labios de McGonagall se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa durante un instante.

-Si insiste en irse, lo acompañaré hasta donde pueda desaparecerse.

Remus supo que iba a ser inútil resistirse, así que avanzaron ambos en silencio por el sendero que llevaba a las puertas del colegio. Las puertas milenarias de hierro se abrieron para ellos, y Remus echó un último vistazo a su hogar antes de tenderle la mano a Minerva McGonagall.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Profesora.

La mujer aceptó el apretón de manos a regañadientes.

-Póngase en contacto conmigo cuando vuelva a estar en sus cabales, señor Lupin. Sabe que como subdirectora estaré encantada de volver a contratarlo en septiembre. Y Lupin- añadió, visiblemente incómoda pero decidida a terminar la frase-. Cualquier cosa que necesite. Sabe dónde encontrarme.

Remus asintió, sonriendo. Sin más que decirse y sin lograr convencerse el uno al otro, Minerva McGonagall emprendió el camino de vuelta al colegio.

Remus, junto a su baúl, se quedó mirando las torre del castillo mientras meditaba dónde poder encontrar a Sirius. Supuso que lo mejor sería enviarle su patronus, aunque lo más prudente sería hacerlo de noche, al amparo de la oscuridad. Mientras tanto, revisó los sitios en los que Sirius podía encontrarse, y solo se le ocurrieron dos: el piso que ambos compartieron en las afueras de Londres, y la casa en el Valle de Godric de James y Lily. Su antiguo hogar, su piso destartalado, le pareció el lugar menos probable que fuera vigilado por el ministerio. Agarrando su baúl, cerró los ojos para desaparecerse y se concentró en imaginar el edificio, cuando sintió una inequívoca presencia vigilándolo en el bosque cercano. Cuando abrió los ojos, un perro negro, gigante, delgado, de ojos amarillos, se abría paso con sigilo entre los arbustos.

Remus, paralizado, no pudo moverse del sitio. El perro lo miró, quieto, sin mover la cola ni acercarse. Expectante.

Remus se agachó en cuclillas. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Alargó la mano y luego la retiró.

-Tienes pinta de pulgoso.

El perro dio una serie de ladridos estruendosos, aparentemente indignado.

El perro se le acercó y, sonriendo, Remus estiró la mano para acariciarle las orejas. El perro le puso las patas en las rodillas, levantándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Canuto- dijo Remus.

Solo que ya no era Canuto si no Sirius, y ya no eran unas patas en sus rodillas si no unas manos de largos dedos aristocráticos, delgados y llenos de tatuajes. Los ojos amarillos de perro eran ahora dos perlas grises de un frío brillo metálico.

-Lunático- dijo Sirius.

Los dos hombres estaban ahora frente a frente, tan cerca por primera vez en doce años. Ya no eran chavales, si no hombres llenos de cicatrices. Remus sintió el aliento húmedo de Sirius cerca de los labios y el olor a sudor mezclado con esa esencia masculina, olor a Sirius, imposible de imitar o embotellar en un perfume, intrínseca a perro, que lo transportaba sin esfuerzo al dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor, a la sala Común, a los jardines del colegio.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, el segundo en pocas horas. Sin embargo, cuando Remus notó que Sirius parecía buscar sus labios, se apartó y se puso en pie.

-Deberías transformarte de nuevo.

Sirius, alzándose también, no parecía hacer ningún intento por volver a su forma perruna.

-Quiero saber si vas a venir conmigo, o voy a irme yo solo de aquí- dijo, señalando el equipaje de Remus-. ¿Te ibas a escapar, o a venir a buscarme?

Doce años. Doce largos años intentando huir de él. Doce años fracasando estrepitosamente. Remus quiso decírselo, quiso acortar la distancia y volver a abrazarlo, sentir que podía tocarlo si quería; pero un pensamiento traicionero lo mantuvo en silencio: Sirius había creído que él era un espía. Quizá Sirius no había traicionado a James ni a Lily, pero lo había traicionado a él. 

Al verlo callado, Sirius insistió. 

-¿Vienes, o qué?- dijo ásperamente. Su estancia en Azkaban le había limado las sutilezas y acentuado su rudeza.

-Dado que sé exactamente dónde tenemos que ir ahora, me parece que vas a tener que venir tú conmigo, Black.

Se sonrieron. Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro. Remus podía tolerar aquel contacto. Cerró los ojos, y ambos hombre se desaparecieron, dejando el castillo de Hogwarts atrás para siempre.


End file.
